yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungramps
is a Restoration-attributed E-ranked Yo-kai of the Heartful Tribe. Hungramps is able to evolve into Hungorge at level 22. Starting from Yo-kai Watch 2, Hungramps can alternatively evolve into Hungorge by fusing with a Plum Rice Ball. The Yo-kai Medallium's bio on Hungramps says, "A Yo-kai who is always hungry and can make other tummies rumble. ...That's really about the only thing he can do." Appearance Hungramps has the appearance of an elderly man, with a white mustache and large white eyebrows. He has a blue tongue and a single tooth in his jaw. His most notable feature is his cone-shaped head, with the vertex being the top of his head. He wears a gray kimono, a blue obi and one-toothed geta sandals with white tabi. He is usually seen with a small drool on the left side of his mouth and his right index finger on the right side. Gallery Himo-Jii.jpg Hungramps Human.png|Hungramps as he was in his previous life as a human. Personality In the anime, Hungramps is an old man. He appears to be lost in thought most of the time. He falls asleep quickly and wakes up short after. Relationships Back whee Hungramps used to be alive he had a granddaughter who he loves very much. When his granddaughter grew she stopped hanging out with her grandpa not very. When Hungramps died he turned into a Yo-kai and waited to see her granddaughter's face. In episode 4 of the anime he saw his granddaughter again probably in her teen age and explained that she did want to hang out with him. Hungramps also had a relationship with Tattletell when she tried attack him and he offer her a beverage. Abilities and Powers Hungramps has the power to make people want to eat. Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Hungramps can be found in Uptown Springdale, near the Shady Back Alley's trash cans. History In the anime In episode 4, Hungramps is haunting a convenience store which Katie passes by. His power makes her (and others) want to stop at the store an buy food. When she tells Nate about her habit, Nate accidentally insults her by saying she was getting fat. Nate and Whisper then go to convenience store to investigate, where they discover Hungramps. Hungramps tells them that he has a reason for haunting the store, but he doesn't tell them, mainly because he then decided to nap. Nate then calls Tattletell to possess him (though there was a slight delay when she and Hungramps had a bit of tea together). Then he reveals that he went to the store with his granddaughter when he was alive and she was a toddler. He really loved each other, but they grew apart, and he eventually passed away. He started to haunt the store after he died, with his hoping to meet her again being the reason why he became a Yo-Kai. He had to draw in everyone because he couldn't quite remember her face since he became a Yo-Kai. Whisper then (quite bluntly) exclaimed that it was time for him to stop, and he does. However, just as he was about to leave, his granddaughter (now a teenager) arrives with a friend. The two were talking about Hungramps (more accurately her dead grandfather), and it warms his heart. Hungramps then gives Nate his medal in thanks. *In episode 6, Nate calls Hungramps to serve as an ambassador and translator as he talks with Blazion before resorting to Happierre. *In episode 14, Nate calls Hungramps to stop Sharekofujin, since he has a poor sense of fashion. Unfortunately, Sharekofujin posses him, making dress up like a surfer (surfboard and all), and he end up falling Nate's mother as well. *In episode 23, Nate has trouble stopping his mother from eating when she is possessed by Grubsnitch. So he calls Hungramps to help make her want to eat more. His plan works since Hungramps makes his mother too impatient to snitch food anymore, and Grubsnitch is defeated. Trivia *When Hungramps takes elemental damage, he is treated like a Yo-kai with the Earth attribute. Name Origin * "Hungramps" is a portmanteau of the words hungry and gramps, a term of endearment or nickname for someone's grandfather. * Himojii is a punny combination of which means "hungry", with the "jii" being replaced with the kanji which means "old man". It can also mean "grandfather", referring to what he was in his previous life. In other languages * Japanese: ひも爺 Himojī * Korean: 공복영감 Gongbongnyeonggam Category:Pokapoka Class Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-Kai Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Restoration Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Elder Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Healing Technique Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Headbutt Attack (Power:15) Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Rice Ball" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Yo-Kai Required To Summon Hanasakajii